The final Achemist
by warlock1008
Summary: The nightmare returns
1. Chapter 1

1

It was the same again the darkness and shadows Fiona stood there it was the same again a dream no a nightmare Fiona stood there in the darkness there was no light no sound but she could feel the eyes watching her, but she couldn't see where they were, she felt like she was being hunted by a predator, even through she knew it was a dream she couldn't help but feel the fear, her eyes scanned the dark in vein, then suddenly without warning a shadow lunged from the darkness she opened her mouth trying to scream but thankfully she woke up, sitting up breathing heavily she eyes darted around the room to reassure herself that she was awake, she stared forward at her loyal companion Hewie lay in his bed with his Head raised his ears perked up.

"Sorry if I woke you boy" she stared over to the clock 6:50 Apr 13 'no point going back to bed' she got up stretching as she rose and walked over to the bathroom the warm water from the shower washed away the last bit of her sleepiness.

It had been only 8 months since the horror of belli castle and Fiona was looking to move forward at last, after finding her way back to civilisation she had spun a lie about wondering in the forest looking for help after the car crash that had taken her parents she left out formation regarding the castle as she never wanted to go back there and she felt it would be better for Debilitas if the castle was undisturbed she had put the past behind her but suddenly over the last 2 weeks her sleep had been troubled by the same nightmare but why now.

She had began the task of rebuilding her life, after burying her parents she inherited there house and positions but unfortunately the old family home proved to be an all to painful reminder of what she had lost and in a matter of weeks she had sold up and moved out in the hope of a clean break. She now lived in a small house in England it was just a 15 minute walk to the local town.

She finished up in the shower and put on a pair of jeans a plain white t-shirt and a pair of white trainers she tied her hair back into a pony tail satisfied that she was presentable she grabbed Hewie's lead and her coat she headed for the door "come on boy" Hewie jumped up the door in excitement. Together they walked out the house down the drive and off on the routine walk through the nearby fields.

The air was cold and she was thankful for her coat, the sky was dotted with blue and grey it appeared that the weather had yet to make its mind up and could still go either way typical British spring morning. Once she was in the field she let Hewie off the lead and he joyfully ran about smelling the ground around all the time staying close to Fiona that protective instinct had never left and Fiona was grateful for that.

The Alarm went off with a vengeance at 7:00am sharp Leon hammered his fist into the off button she stared at the clock 'dam it the one chance I get for a lie in and I leave the stupid alarm on

"aaarrr" he stared up at the ceiling of hotel room 'ok get it together this is the first bit of time off you've had in months come on free vacation so you don't get a lie in you can sleep when your dead'

3 weeks ago the British government got in contact with the Whitehouse they had intercepted a transition from a terrorist cell was setting up a meeting with the hope of purchasing BOW's Leon was sent over to advise on the operation but thankfully for once things couldn't have gone smother they intercepted the meeting secured the BOW which was thankfully a con but the information gained in interrogations lead to the arrests of 2 more cells in the Manchester and Liverpool area, the operation had gone so well that the white house advised him to use up the rest of the stay at the hotel an offer he couldn't well refuse in his head he formed a pain for the day 'ok get up shower shave breakfast then I guest walk around' the hotel was nice but he though it would be better to eat out get a taste of the county.

Soon after he was showered and dressed in his favourite jeans and a blue shirt sporting soon pointless righting and his brown jacket he slipped on a pair of boots and walked down to the dining room

"Good morning Mr. Kennedy" smiled George the 40 year old balding hotel owner who was surprisingly active in the hotel but Leon supposed it was a small establishment and he had to admit seeing the top gun in the trenches give the hotel a nice felling "once again you're the first up" Leon smiled at him

"And today I am going for that full English breakfast you promised me the first day I got here"

"Glad to here it if you want to take a seat I will be out with you shortly" Leon sit on a table by the window the in a matter of minutes he retuned with a large diner plate full of food Leon looked at the plate 'bacon mushrooms fried bread 2 eggs beans hash brown and a couple and black disks

"What's this he said cutting up the closet disk" George smiled

"O that its black pudding" Leon pushed a portion of the disk into his mouth

"Not bad" George waited until Leon had finished the first piece before adding

"Its boiled pigs blood" the colour drained from his face

"Your kidding right" George just smiled and swung his head from side to side "your evil" George just walked away, Leon just ignored the final piece of black pudding the worked this way through the rest of the breakfast finally he stood up said goodbye to George and walked out off the hotel into the cold street 'well' he thought to himself 'if bad things happen in threes then that's two down'


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Fiona could you take this to the couple in the window" said her boss it was now close 2pm and Fiona was hard at work in the pub restaurant she had changed into a long black skirt and blue shirt that all waitresses and bar staff were required to wear

"Yes sir" she replied forcing a friendly smile the boss naturally had a short fuse although working in a pub would work down even the most patient person but to day he was really getting worked up and sadly she was getting the brunt of it. Placing the meals down to the old couple she smiled and told them to enjoy there meal suddenly the door to the pub opened up and a tall young woman with long brown hair walked in.

"Hi Fiona you ready" charlotte was a local and the first new friend had had made a couple of months back a drunken tourist made gotten inappropriate with Fiona and charlotte brook his nose they were friends 15 minutes later. Fiona looked down at her watch

"5 minutes ok" charlotte looked down at her watch

"Come on your doing a double today the boss wont mind if you leave 5 minutes early"

"Yes I will don't you dare corrupt my staff!" Tim shouted back Charlotte smiled

"Ok I wont I will wait outside " charlotte moved up to Fiona "come on do you need to do a double tonight" Fiona smiled and walked away the truth was she didn't need to pull a double she didn't even need the job she had more than enough money to get by the truth was she needed to work 30 hours a week just to keep her mind busy to stop her mind thinking about what she had lost but she reminded her self that this was just a stepping stone next year she would reenrol in collage but until then she had to keep herself busy thankfully the last 5 minutes rolled by and Fiona grabbed her coat from behind the bar and walked out to meet charlotte sitting in her red ford ka

"Sorry I kept you waiting" charlotte smiled

"And so you should be come no we have what 5 hours to kill so lets go shopping" Fiona smiled back to her

"Can we stop off back at my house I need to check on Hewie and change I mean if that's"

"Of course" she cut back in pulling off the car park "I can't be seen with you looking like that" Fiona just smiled at the friendly jest just thankful for her new friend

Leon proceeded through the busy town he walked around the town looking through the lines of shops and businesses he seamed to be walking towards to town centre well that's what the signposts lead him to believe, he looked up at the afternoon sky the morning clouds were still holding on a combination of grey and white clouds littered the sky but the occasional out burst of blue could be seen on the horizon the weather was clearly undecided he could swear that he was feeling the occasional spot of rain on his head he was looking for something to eat his large breakfast had carried him through to the afternoon but now he was feeling peckish. he rounded a corned and came across a shop labelled 'news agents' he found no real food in there just candy and potato chips not really what he felt like but he did buy a copy of the local paper 'its might be nice to see if the locals are having a better day than me' walking a little further into the town he came across a small bakery with a sitting area 'Greggs' Leon contemplated looking around but suddenly the heavens opened Leon ran into the bakery 'someone up there is trying to tell me something' he walked up to the counter there was a middle aged woman with a warm smile on the other side

"Good afternoon what can I get you" she beamed warmly

"Well im not sure yet" he looked around the counter one side held a collection of hot food the other a collection of cakes and sweets.

"ooo your American well I would recommend the Cornish paste" Leon looked over to the semi circle peace of pastry

"What's in it?" he asked nauseously the woman looked a bit offended by his tone he quickly add "its just today I had my first run in with black pudding" she suddenly smiled

"Just pastry, mince and potatoes that it nothing nasty I promise" trusting the stranger he settled on the pasty and worked his way over to a seat looking out on to rain street this time his trust was well placed the pasty was delicious he finished it and opened the paper to kill time until the rain passed he was two pages in and suddenly realised how different it was here compared to back home the most significant crime he read about was a couple of cars being broken into. This was crazy if you excluded the want a be terrorists he help capture he hadn't seen any other significant crime on the news which just seamed weird. he looked up from the paper and to his surprise at was sunny now 'god dam it can this weather just make up its mind' Leon said goodbye to the lady and walked into town I still had a couple of hours before the shops closed so he decided to just go and see what there was he could see the main shopping centre but also noticed the sun had disappeared behind another big grey cloud

"Don't even think about it" Leon thought out load. 'Well excluding the weather I am still one bad thing short of my three.'


	3. Chapter 3

3

Fiona found herself back it work running between tables taking out food collecting plates and covering the bar when the it filled up with local punters her time in town with charlotte had flown buy she had only brought a couple of simple new shirts more for lounging around the house than going out, Charlotte on the other hand came out with a new dress a couple of shirts all nice and expensive now she afforded all that on the salary of a care worker was beyond her, rest of the time was spent mostly window shopping and chatting about truly pointless things that had been on the news what had happed in the soaps Charlotte watched, buy the time charlotte dropped Fiona off back at home there was only time to let hewie out in the garden get changed and head back into work at that moment she regretted volunteering for a double and now she was regretting it even more she glanced down at her watch 9:50 just 10 more minutes of serving food then its an hour of clean up and bar work thank god she was helping close up tonight 'I can live with that come on Fiona your on the home straight' she glanced around the tables only one family were left eating and they were on there deserts it was she had started the clean up already but she was working on the table that were as far away from the family as possible she didn't want to badger them well in truth she did tonight it had been crazy at one point they were waiting to sit people truth was she had never seen the place this busy with out some kind of event on she was spending so much time half watching the final family she didn't notice when a man sit down at the table behind her he grabbed a menu off the table and quickly made up his mind Fiona still hadn't noticed him so he got up and walked over

"Excuse me" Fiona jumped out of her skin and dropped the cloth she had been using to wipe the table she bent down to pick it up.

"Sorry I was in my own little world"

"Its ok I just wanted to know if I should order food with you or the bar" she looked at her watch 2 minutes o it as so close 'ok its close to ten just tell him the kitchen is closed' she stood back up and glanced up to meat his eyes and her plan went out the window, ok he was cute and American if Fiona had to guest based on his voice alone she suddenly realised she was just staring at him like a spaz.

"Look I know that the sign side food until 10 and im cutting it close its just that I missed the dinner at my hotel and I real don't feel like fast food if you could please help me out id appreciate it" he smiled and that really knocked Fiona back see realised she was instinctively smiling back and not the fake smile she put on for the other customers

"I will see what I can do is there anything you would like in particular"

"steak would be real good" and with that Fiona walked into the kitchen the cook took a bit of convincing but he came around thanking him she headed back out she noticed that the family had finished and were leaving she walk the long way around to see him again she walked up to the table he had taken and found her self smiling again.

"I convinced the cook the steak will be out shortly" she noticed he was smiling to a warm friendly smile.

"Thank you" his eyes broke contact with her and went down Fiona suddenly felt shocked he was staring straight at her chest she felt like shooting 'hey up here' but fortunately he continued "Sorry I don't see a name tag its just back home waitresses usually have a name tag" o she though that made things better it meant he wasn't completely perverted.

"My name is Fiona" she smiled

"Im Leon nice to meet you"

"your food shouldn't be to long please sit tight" and with that fiona walked over to clear the finally table she smiled again as Leon shouted thanks she was cleaning the final table then she started think it all over 'ok hes cute' and she was pretty sure her reaction had given her feelings away although she was embarrassed she was also happy after all she hadn't been with anyone since belli castle in truth she hadn't even tried despite charlotte constant badgering about 'getting involved' as she delightfully put it this was perhaps the first time in a long time that she felt attracted to someone it's a small step forward, she gathered the last of the plates and turned towards the kitchen taking a quick glance at Leon he seamed to be admiring the pubs collection of old odds and sods just seeing him made her smile.

Around half an hour later Leon had finished the steak which came with a portion of French fries which had been delicious he had since moved into the bar he was leaning against the end of the bar that ran into the wall he was working his was through a glass of what the bar tender had described as the local ale which was surprisingly strong so he was taking his time this military training was still running even though he was on vacation he couldn't shut down completely there were around 10 midel aged and ederly men and women in the bar but him were what he believed to be locals although they were sitting in groups of threes and twos they seamed to know each other and the man Leon believed to be the manager because he was the one giving the orders he seamed to be on a first name basis with all his customers he could feel the customers eyes on him watching the new guy, of Corse when he looked over they would look away.

Throughout his time here he had been keeping one eye on Fiona she seemed nice there was a sweet kind of innocence about her and she was gorgeous there was no dough about that Leon had spied her looking his way a couple of time when she was working but she doing her best to make sure it wasn't that noticeable but she was clearly no agent, between her clearing and cleaning tables she also help where ever she was needed now she was behind the bar a few paces down from him restocking the washed glasses

"So you work behind the bar in-between witnessing" there was a little click as she slipped with a glass had he startled her she looked over to him smiling.

"I just help where im needed" Leon paused for another slip of his ale Fiona stacked the last glass and took a step towards Leon

"So are you here on holiday it's just a funny time to visit England or are you looking to move here" she suddenly looked a little embarrassed

"I was her on business but I still had some time left so I decided to get in a little down time his place is relaxing I'm hear for another week"

"I know I moved here nearly a year ago it's so peaceful hear" Leon nodded in agreement

"I just wish the weather was more stable" Fiona smiled

"That's England we can have all 4 seasons in one day"

"I noticed."

"Fiona" the managers called from across the bar "if you can drag yourself away from that young man and get back to work I would appreciate it " it was clear from the town of his voice this was a friendly joke intended to wind her up but it turned Fiona's face pure red as she walked away it was clear she embarrassed easy that supported that innocence she gave off Leon looked around the bar and noticed that several of the regular were going he glanced over to Fiona and her boss it was clear from there actions that they were preparing to lock up the bar Fiona seamed to be giving the boss the cold shoulder or maybe she was still embarrassed he looked at the glass a quarter of the ale left he tipped it back and swallowed a large mouthful he noted Fiona looking in his direction but she shyly looked away when there eyes met he smiled he couldn't deny there was a physical attraction to her but there was something about her innocence that he found intriguing it was like she was unaware of her own beauty Leon had meet a number of beautiful women before all aware of how they looked there dress and actions drew you to there qualities with something like a low cut top or high cut dress even though Fiona was in a set of work close Leon had noted that her shirt was buttoned up close to the collar and it was a size to big like she didn't want it to show of her curves her skirt was long and conservative she clear didn't want to flaunt it Leon was suddenly surprised to be fighting of a collection of fantasies involving Fiona in more questionable and revelling outfits 'must be the ale' he ensured himself he had better control that that by now he was the last man in the bar this clear indication that it was closing time forced he forced himself to chug down the last bit of ale to dropped the glass onto the bar as Fiona returned to collect the final glass Leon smiled

"I should be going you're closing right" Fiona glanced down at her watch

"Yes" she dropped the glass under the bar out of sight

"I think a will come back tomorrow this place has given me the best meal I have had in a long time and I promise I will come in before 10" Fiona smiled and again found his eyes but this time she held his gaze perhaps the absence of regular customers had given her a boost of courage

"If you do come and say hi I will be here again for my sins" Leon laughed quietly

"I will you can count on it good night Fiona"

"good night Leon" and with that he walked out of the bar back in the direction of his hotel he made good time and was back it his hotel before long and down on the bed but not before he had tuned of the god dam alarm.


	4. Chapter 4

4

the next time Leon opened his eyes it was 8:45 the following morning he felt well refreshed and after he was washed and dressed he headed down to reception he decided on a simple bowl of cereal, he didn't feel hungry enough for a full English he got down to the last mouthful when George walked over holding a envelope.

"Good morning me Kennedy the rental company dropped of a car for you its parked outside the gentleman also instructed me to give you this" he handed the envelope over with the key.

"Thank you" George walked away back in the direction of the front desk and Leon opened the envelope the note was from the a British agency he coordinated

'Mr. Kennedy we would like to other again thank you for you assistance last week please enjoy this rented car for the remained of your stay in England we have made arrangements for the car to be collected from your hotel' well this was a nice surprise the car gave him more options after all exploring the town had only taken one day and even then he had dragged it out, he walked over to George who was now behind the front desk and asked about places to visit for a day out George clearly had this question a lot as this list and speech was well rehearsed he went down a list of museums local towns and villages as well as a castle he decided on a local village that was just a 40 minute drive away apparently it was a popular stop for tourist with a number of pictures walks and locations that sounded like a good relaxing use of his vacation time George again told Leon what time diner was but Leon just smiled

"I am going to eat out again tonight"

Fiona's sleep was again troubled she slept longer this time she got up about 8 and walked Hewie before sorting her breakfast she decided on some toast it was easy and simple but it was enough for her the only problem was Hewie siting along side her with those begging puppy eyes she did her best to resist but her discipline cracked at the last second and she slipped the final crust down to him. after she had done the washing up from his morning and last night she was dressed in a comfortable pair of blue jeans which could be considered excepterbal and I nice red short sleeved shirt with black thread swoon into it in some strange pattern of swirls and straight lines she walked into the front room and sat on the single chair in front of the TV she turned it on looking for anything that might be worth watching witch was wasn't really sadly she only had the five standard chancel's she had been meaning to get sky or at least free view but it always slipped her mind as well as her intention to expand her dvd collection which at the moment consitted of three random DVDs she made bought on sale and on the spot and they were all one she watched once and never watched again with little else to do she decided to watch the news they covered mostly about the economic down turn some form of sport scandal sad she through that people just hear about all the bad in the world the only story remotely positive was that police had intercepted a planed terrorist attack witch sprucely was only 60 miles away that was good and scary at the same time the weather came up cloudily and dry then her mind drifted back to the dream it was starting to freak her out she just wanted to shake this recurring nightmare off, she was suddenly snapped back to the present by the sound of the house phone looking over to the clock 8:50 that's a bit early for a sales person and she wasn't expecting a call she picked up the receive

"Hello"

"Good morning Fiona I knew you would be up"

"Charlotte what are you doing up this early" charlotte was a notorious late sleeper the kind of person that didn't know that there was an 8 am

"I had to run something down to the post office which I learnt didn't open until 9 but a left the packet with Kelly and she promised to send it first class for me"

"Ok so what possessed you to call me today?"

"Well" her tone changed and charlotte could tell she was smiling "Kelly informed me that you were drooling over a how did she put it remember she is 60 a delightful young man during the late shift last night"

"I…well….I" Fiona didn't know why she was so surprised about this after all gossip spread through this small town a faster than light speed

"I even heard the boss had to pull you away from him"

"Ok that's a lie" Fiona shot that out with out thinking

"So tell me the truth" Fiona paused for a second collected her thoughts

"Ok there was a guy his name was Leon"

"Cute?" Fiona tried to continue

"he's from American and"

"Cute?"

"Yes ok he's cute" that snap back was a little harsher than Fiona intended

"Good, you can continue" charlotte tone hadn't changed so she was still smiling

"Looks he's here for a week ok I just got talking to him for a while"

"And?"

"That's it well he did say he would come back tonight" Fiona instantly regretted that she knew what was coming

"Ok that's a start I should pop down tonight and give you some encouragement" charlotte meant well but she knew from experience that Charlotte method of encouragement was to try and force you from 0 to 60 in 0.01 seconds which is not what Fiona needed at work.

"Look he is only hear for a few days there's no point" Fiona didn't get a chance to finished before she jumped back in

"No its perfect" there was an unmistakeable note of excitement in charlottes voice "you said yourself you haven't even tried to get with anyone one months so you can just go for it if you mess up he will be gone in a few days and if it goes well you can start to build your confidence I am not taking no for an answer bye"

Fiona was left listening to the sound to the disconnected phone she tossed it back on to the receiver and lent back into the chair Hewie perched his head on her leg and she instinctively stroked his head she looked down smiling at her companion.

"Well boy work will be interesting tonight" she could hear the frustration in her voice but despite her frustration she couldn't help but think about what charlotte said and her you cant lose idea she defiantly liked the idea especially the part about if she made a fool of her self she would never have to see him again but the truth was she couldn't deny that the idea of things going well was defiantly more appealing she looked look at Hewie he had dent moved he was looking straight at her "I don't have anything to lose what do you think boy should I go for it" Hewie lifted his head and barked and Fiona just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The pub was incredibly busy that night Fiona had forgotten they was showing the Champions league match charlotte was sitting with a group of locals all older than her they were watching the game on the large screen while charlotte was watching the door and Fiona she clearly wanted to know when Leon arrived Fiona had been positioned behind the bar most of the night there were extra staff on but mostly in the restaurant they were 16 and 17 holding down the job while going through school or collage Fiona doubted she would get the chance to talk to Leon like they did last night and this made her surprisingly sad Leon kept his word and walking in about 8:30 she smiled on seeing him and her heart skipped a beat when he casually waved charlotte didn't need anymore indication that that he was the guy Fiona smiled to her self when she noticed that Leon had the same reaction on the young waitress that he had had on her the previous night. She jumped 10 foot in the air when her boss appeared behind her

"Fiona go work the tables give the young lad a break" he nodded to charlotte who suddenly got up and walked over and Fiona felt like she was in the middle of a big conspiracy she walked into the kitchen to get a pen and note book and found that Charlotte had followed her

"He is cute, so what's your plan" Fiona looked shocked

"Just talk to him a guess" charlotte slapped her palm into her forhead

"Fine but first you need to weaponries you assets" she suddenly undid the top button of fiona shirt and moved to undo the next one

"What o no no!" Fiona pulled back

"Good idea you could give the older men out there a heart attack" Fiona was shocked by her serious tone she redid the button

"Look I am at work ok just let me do this my way"

"You have a way" Fiona just smiled and walked out into the restaurant the truth was she didn't have a way or a plan suddenly she was dreading this

Leon sat on a 2 seat table along the wall of the pub his day out had been exactly the way he wanted it he had walked around relaxed and accomplished nothing he just killed time all day and he had loved it when he had since dropped the car back at the hotel and walked over to the pub it was much busier than last night this was easy to work out as most of the locals were glued to the soccer game on the TV he had stopped Fiona behind the bar and politely waved to her he was he was glancing over the menu he felt like something different today he glanced up over the menu and noticed that she was no longer behind to bar maybe she was taking a break

"Hello again" Leon didn't even need to turn around

"Hi Fiona nice to see you again"

"You look like your having a better day that yesterday"

"I am, is it that obvious" she just smiled he defiantly liked her cute smile he noticed that she was holding a pen over her noted pad like she was pretending to take his order 'I get it he through he quickly broke away from her eyes which was harder than he through and looked over to the bar the manager was watching them out of the corner of his eye Leon looked back it Fiona

"I think I will have this fish and chips and could I get just a coke I don't think we should give your boss a chance to embarrass you again" she looked impressed that he picked up on her worries he watched her walk back and drop of his order she then went over to the bar he noticed that she was talking to the boss but it didn't seam like she was giving him a peace of her mind a couple of minutes later she returned with a large coke for him he noticed that there was change in her face I look on concern of her face.

"You ok" she smiled again but Leon could tell this was a forced fake smile that didn't suit her.

"I am ok I just got told to take a break" Fiona started to turn but before she could he spoke without thinking

"Wait" she instantly turned back he pushed the chair opposite his out a little with his foot

"If you don't have anything else to do would you like to talk for a bit" she hesitated but then pulled the chair out and sat down opposite him she kept her hands off the table she was clearly tense she looked into his eyes but them blushed and looked over to the TV 'ok Leon break the ice'

"So do you follow the soccer" Fiona instantly broke out a quick giggle the sound just made him smile more

"No" she replied "I enjoy watching sport as much as I like playing it and I don't enjoy playing it" she looked at straight at his he was happy to see he real smile was back.

"Sorry I just though you were watching the game"

"No a was watching the locals they love to gossip" Leon suddenly felt shocked he miss reed her he was trained better than that but deep down he knew why he made the mistake he was concentrating on Fiona far more than anything else in the pub. "Well what would they have to gossip about were just talking"

"Not a lot happens in this town so people jump on what little gossip they can get" Leon smiled

"I noticed it so quite and peaceful here nothing like back home" Fiona looked a little more intrigued

"So where about in America are you from if you don't mind me asking?" the second half of the question was also timid she was more relaxed now but every time she spoke her voice would go from brave to shy like her confidence ran out mid sentence the last word was often hard to hear but strangely Leon found that this made her even more attractive.

"I am currently living in Washington its always crazy there" Fiona smiled but he could see from the look in her eyes that she wasn't satisfied she wanted to know more about him and Leon was confident his eyes were showing the same thing they talked about mostly small insignificant things Leon talked about why he was over here but for obvious reasons gave her a spin about overseeing a meeting between his security company and a new British client. Then they moved on to talk about the local things day out where he had been Fiona made her self blush talking about how much she enjoy the village Leon just visited today there conversions were in full swing when the young waitress delivered Leon's food

"Thank you" Fiona suddenly stood up suddenly realising how much time had passed

"Sorry but I should get back to work I think I had a longer break than I should"

"Don't be it's my fault I talked your head off" Fiona laughed

"Don't worry I enjoyed it we should do it again sometime" she suddenly blushed brighter than Leon had even seen realising she was embarrassed by there own forwardness he quickly responded.

"I would like that" still blushing she smiled and she disappeared into the kitchen Leon started his dinner the fish was covered in golden batter there was also a portion of thick frech fries Leon glanced around the pub the locals had defiantly taken notice of his talk with Fiona and he swore he heard people close to him actually talking about it then Leon noticed the front door and the gentlemen that entered part of his bodyguard training had taught him to always be aware of people entering and for some reason this guy set off every alarm in his head he was tall and his face was covered by a hoodie if Leon had to guess he would say he was 6:1 he stood only a few steps inside the front door the manager shouted over to him demanding the hood came down if he was going to drink in his establishment suddenly the pub erupted into a cheer as a goal was scored in the game taking this changed Leon leaned over to get a better look at his face while making it look like he was looking at the Large scream behind him then without warning he stopped scanning his eyes turned around and walked out had he found what he was looking for Leon looked over in the general direction he had been looking trying to see what he was looking for or who 'Fiona'


End file.
